Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 27-39
Lice Lice Baby F&C scolded s2e16a.jpg Hank 'which reminds me' s2e16a.jpg Everyone bored s2e16a.jpg|Kyle doesn't like Lice Inspection Day. Everyone looks to see Pam s2e16a.jpg|Kyle does like Pam! Pam 'a special friend' s2e16a.jpg Freeze trail s2e16a.jpg F&C zoom out of the room s2e16a.jpg Everyone disgusted at CC's lice.jpg|YOU HAVE LICE?! Lice Chum Chum runs through the room.jpg A Very Brrr-y Icemas Icemas Frosty Mart interior.JPG|He's in the far right corner. line of kids.JPG|Kyle in line Line before being knocked away s1e17.jpg Fankylechum is knocked out of line.jpg|"Alright!" Nancy is knocked out of line.jpg|"Nice kids coming through!" Michael is knocked out of line.jpg|"Step aside!" Cheech is knocked out of line.jpg|"Be nice!" Duke and Kyle are knocked out of line.jpg|"If you're not nice, get out of the way!" (Kyle gets knocked out) crowd goes aww.JPG|Kyle loves your wish, Chum Chum. Audience cheers for Fanboy.JPG|Kyle anticipates Fanboy's wish Wishsicle approaches pnewmatic.JPG That's not Man-Arctica!.JPG|Kyle discovering Hank's identity Icemas is ruined.PNG audience crying.JPG|Kyle is upset that Hank's identity is revealed. The Winners Kyle flying in front of the sun s2e19b.jpg Gang sees Kyle s2e19b.jpg Kyle riding griffin - 1 s2e19b.jpg Kyle riding griffin - 2 s2e19b.jpg Kyle riding griffin - 3 s2e19b.jpg Kyle 'i had to ensure' s2e19b.jpg Kyle 'WINNING CUP!' s2e19b.jpg Kyle is touched s2e19b.jpg Kyle 'thank you' s2e19b.jpg Kyle 'that's quite nice' s2e19b.jpg Kyle realizes something s2e19b.jpg Kyle does not like this s2e19b.jpg Kyle 'and takes' s2e19b.jpg Kyle realizes something - again s2e19b.jpg Kyle 'new plan' s2e19b.jpg Hex Games Kyle flies by the moon s2e20a.jpg Kyle on broomstick s2e20a.jpg Kyle with a flirty look s2e20a.jpg Kyle Hex Games close up.jpg|It's like he's actually smiling at you! Kyle nose wiggle s2e20a.jpg Kyle stretching on broomstick s2e20a.jpg Freedom of the open sky.jpg Away from the annoyances of the mortal world.jpg Kyle passing F&C s2e20a.jpg Kyle heard something s2e20a.jpg Kyle looking back s2e20a.jpg Kyle crashing into mailbox s2e20a.jpg F&C like the Gooper, Kyle does not.jpg|Kyle rolling his eyes at the Gooper. Kyle holds the key to Milkweed.jpg Kyle holding the shoe controller s2e20a.jpg Kyle tossing the shoe controller in the air s2e20a.jpg Kyle puts his hand in the shoe - part 1 s2e20a.jpg Kyle puts his hand in the shoe - part 2 s2e20a.jpg Kyle ready to use the shoe s2e20a.jpg Kyle about to attack Sigmund s2e20a.jpg Speed Eraser Kyle was tardy s2e20b.jpg Kyle angered with Fanboy's worship s2e20b.jpg|Kyle with a red face Kyle conjures the magic eraser - part 1.jpg Kyle conjures the magic eraser - part 2.jpg Kyle casts a spell on the eraser.jpg Giant Kyle s2e20b.jpg Kyle 'don't thank me yet' s2e20b.jpg King of the Chalkboard.jpg Kyle makes a thought bubble s2e20b.jpg Every time you reach for a toy.jpg|"Every time you reach for a toy..." The toy will be erased.jpg|"It will be erased." Every time you try to slurp a Frosty Freezy Freeze.jpg|"Every time you try to slurp a Frosty Freezy Freeze..." The Frosty Freezy Freeze will be erased.jpg|"It will be erased." And every time you reach for the remote.jpg|"And every time you reach for the remote..." The remote will be erased.jpg|"It will be..." Kyle 'erased' s2e20b.jpg|"ERASED." Kyle 'the small matter' s2e20b.jpg Heroes vs. Villains Kyle in the smoke s2e21a.jpg|Smoky Kyle Kyle closing the portal s2e21a.jpg Villain Kyle and the kids s2e21a.jpg|Kyle as a villain. Kyle 'at last' s2e21a.jpg|"At last..." Kyle 'you have come' s2e21a.jpg|"You have come to pay homage..." Kyle 'true' s2e21a.jpg|"To the true..." Kyle bribing with Fanboy walking in the foreground s2e21a.jpg|"Ma --" Kyle grabbed s2e21a.jpg|"Huh?" Fanboy tossing Kyle away s2e21a.jpg|"'Cuse me, Kyle, got a villain to talk to." Kyle jumping in s2e21a.jpg|More like Kyle the Hench-Conjurer to me! Kyle's not a henchman s2e21a.jpg|"I'm not your henchman." Kyle aiming at Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg Kyle holding the milk squirters s2e21a.jpg|"Now..." Do you want whole milk.jpg|"Do you want whole milk..." Or non fat.jpg|"Or non fat?" Fannihilator aims Plasmagammulator at Kyle s2e21a.jpg|Kyle being threatened by Fannihilator's Plasmagammulator Kyle in panic s2e21a.jpg Kyle pouring the milk s2e21a.jpg|Milk for the supervillain Kyle holds a cup of milk s2e21a.jpg Kyle gives Fannihilator the milk s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator 'hold this' s2e21a.jpg|"Thanks! Hold this." Kyle trying to hold the Plasmagammulator s2e21a.jpg|Unable to hold the Plasmagammulator will result in a self-blast. Kyle stomping up to Fannihilator s2e21a.jpg|"I am NOT your henchman!" Kyle 'what do you want' s2e21a.jpg|"What do you want?" Fannihilator wants a death ray s2e21a.jpg|"One of my ultra-mega death rays!" Fannihilator annoyed s2e21a.jpg|"Ugh!" Kyle 'of course' s2e21a.jpg|"Of, course." Will it be the slow death ray.jpg|"Now, will it be the slow death ray..." Or the quick and painful.jpg|"Or the quick and painful?" Huge Nerd 'i calculate' s2e21a.jpg|Kyle is seen while Huge Nerd grows Huge Nerd 'crush you all' s2e21a.jpg Fannihilator pointing at Kyle s2e21a.jpg|Kyle is referred to as "Henchman, with Stick". Kyle big frown s2e21a.jpg|Big frown. Kyle 'it's a wand' s2e21a.jpg|"It's a wand!" Kyle 'why do i bother' s2e21a.jpg|"Oh, why do I bother? League of Destruction ready to fight s2e21a.jpg|Ready to fight the Super Chums League of Destruction charging against the Super Chums.jpg|Kyle doesn't take this too seriously League of Destruction charging against the Super Chums - close up.jpg Both teams about to fight each other s2e21a.jpg| Fight interrupted s2e21a.jpg|Interrupted by the bell ring Back to the playground s2e21a.jpg|Revealed to be Kyle's imagination. Kids walking into school s2e21a.jpg|Kyle is tired after a long day on the playground (He's also the only one not smiling). F&C stay behind s2e21a.jpg Face-Eating Aliens From Planet X We're Head-Eating Aliens.jpg Heads in the fridge s2e21b.jpg|Kyle's head in the upper left. Fankylechum's head grabbed s2e21b.jpg